


弗利萨不喜欢夏天

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Relationships: Frieza/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	弗利萨不喜欢夏天

弗利萨不喜欢夏天，可能和他的名字有关，亦或者因为他属于喜好寒冷的冰冻恶魔族。  
好在弗利萨行星群里总有一颗是没有夏天的，干脆让龙珠把全宇宙的夏天都取消算了，不过这个愿望神龙也不可能达成吧。  
弗利萨坐在小巧的飞行器里拿出小镜子抹口黑，娇小的黑色嘴唇看起来就很吓人，弗利萨很满意自己现在的样貌，既优雅又可怕，只是尾巴兴奋地甩着昭示主人的好心情。  
绿色皮肤的矮小参谋索尔贝正命手下操纵着飞船，再过二十分钟他们就会降临地球了。索尔贝想不明白为何这位暴君几次三番与曾经打败过他的赛亚人孙悟空交手后逐渐变得不再沉溺于复仇，尽管很微弱，矮小参谋还是察觉了大王的变化，不过性格扭曲残暴无情这一点仍旧十分可怕，稍有违逆就会吃这位宇宙帝王的死亡光束结束余生，想想就觉得可怕。  
现在的弗利萨军想比起曾经的确有些不成气候，在没有首领的这段时间里害怕的害怕，逃走的逃走，背叛的背叛，留下来的精英实为少数，这群愚蠢的家伙。索尔贝想起这些就咬了咬牙，不过他也无奈。  
准备好龙珠与复活装置后，宇宙帝王弗利萨便成功复活了，从地狱中回来的弗利萨满腔怒气想要找孙悟空泄愤，然而听矮小参谋说出弗利萨军的现状后决定先解决叛徒作为热身运动。  
所有叛逃的人，无论是否是精英，悉数被弗利萨一个手指轰杀成渣，弗利萨最讨厌背叛，可是杀了这么多人也不能平息这份怒火，于是下令火速赶往地球杀死孙悟空。  
然而当时孙悟空已经不仅仅能变身超赛一了，甚至已经可以进行超级赛亚人之神的变化，弗利萨自然无法抵挡，连应付超一状态都需要自己使用全力，惨败下孙悟空只是对他说：“回去吧，弗利萨，回去变得更强再来找我吧。”  
实在是屈辱，竟让宇宙的统治者狼狈地跪趴在地上痛恨自己能力不足，手指用力地抓着地面的泥土留下深深的印记，弗利萨气愤不过想要给对方一个措手不及，比如趁他不备偷袭。可是在绝对的力量面前所有的花招都是白费，孙悟空了解他的阴险狡诈，尽管被沙土迷眼后一时看不到，可是他还能感觉到弗利萨身上散发出来的气，快速地调整姿势并给了弗利萨腹部结实的一拳，被揍得濒临死亡的弗利萨一下子失去了意识，孙悟空看着倒在地上伤痕累累的宇宙帝王头发变回了黑色，转头瞅了眼自他俩交战开始就害怕地躲起来的矮小参谋：“喂，把他带回去吧，我不想杀人。”  
何其傲慢，何其崇高，弗利萨晕过去前还在愤怒地用力磨着自己的牙齿，这份仁慈都快让他吐出来了。  
参谋战战兢兢地带着弗利萨上了飞船离开了地球，在一旁观战的克林、天津饭、比克、孙悟饭、贝吉塔、布玛等人均松了口气，虽说悟空现在可以碾压还是原来状态的弗利萨，但难保弗利萨不会毁灭地球以求同归于尽，至少这样结局算是最好的了。  
捡回一命的弗利萨仍旧十分愤怒，他满心都是孙悟空，既然他可以靠修炼得到超强的力量，那么作为绝世天才的自己也同样可以！  
“索尔贝，”治疗结束的弗利萨坐在小巧的飞行器上看着屏幕上投放出来的宇宙光景，身后站着的参谋应声。“我可是个绝世天才，况且从来没有修炼过，因为没有必要。”  
“是……是。”  
“可是孙悟空他竟然一而再地打败了我。”弗利萨恨得咬牙切齿。“我也要进行修炼，想想看，我这个绝世天才若是把自己的潜能发掘出来该会有多么可怕啊。”  
“是……”索尔贝浑身战栗，他无法想象勤加修炼后的大王会恐怖到何种程度。  
短暂的四个月，弗利萨将自己的基础战力从53万提升到了130万，这样一来变身后的战力提升会更加恐怖，他迫不及待地赶往地球去和孙悟空交手，上次连贝吉塔都没有出手的必要，这次他要将他们二人一起杀死。  
利用瞬间移动赶到现场的孙悟空和贝吉塔避免了曾经的惨状，弗利萨轻哼一声，不过是将地狱光景推迟而已，没什么，得意的帝王咧开嘴笑了起来，话语到还礼貌：“孙悟空先生，我这次要来取你性命了。”  
“你还真是穷追猛打啊，弗利萨。”孙悟空感受到他急速猛涨的气不禁有些兴奋。“好啊，就让我们交手吧，说实话，你变得更强了，让我有点激动呢。”  
“呵呵呵……”弗利萨优雅地笑着随后神情大变。“你就尽情地挣扎吧！赛亚人！”  
变身为黄金弗利萨后战力飙升100亿，即使面对超蓝状态的孙悟空也能打个平手，只是身体还未适应这样强大的力量，孙悟空和贝吉塔的车轮战消耗了弗利萨太多体力，拖得越久越难将全力完美地发挥出来。  
又是以自己失败作为结束，弗利萨恨得已经快要失去理智，却不知为何心底有一丝兴奋，为什么？明明自己输了。  
孤注一掷，弗利萨想要毁灭地球，至少他可以在宇宙空间生存，而这群猴子们会死，就让地球炸成烟花来宣告是我弗利萨大王的胜利吧！  
“弗利萨——！”孙悟空仿佛早有预感用龟派气功给了措手不及的弗利萨最后一击，不至于毙命，但也再起不能了。  
弗利萨的人生意义仿佛只剩下了向孙悟空寻仇，统治宇宙这件事他也不再过于热衷，也没有那份执念向龙珠许愿不老不死，现在只有孙悟空，弗利萨的眼里只有这个赛亚人。  
被仇恨冲昏了头脑的弗利萨每每想到他便无法思考，所有卑鄙的手段都用尽了，孙悟空依然可以化解危机并将自己打败，仅仅只是打败而不是杀死，那份不屈，那份崇高，那份仁慈，让弗利萨每晚都做着噩梦。  
交手愈发频繁起来，弗利萨会变得越来越强，孙悟空同样，且孙悟空也逐渐对他熟络起来，自来熟的程度让这位宇宙帝王一时难以招架。  
从不敢有人和他弗利萨谈笑风生。  
况且这只野猴子除了战斗能看之外，别的方面一概不可，甚至连很多常识都不知道。  
“孙悟空，我在荒无人烟的星球修炼了几天现在已经再次超越了从前的我。”  
“弗利萨，荒无人烟是什么意思啊？”  
“……”这个小鬼……弗利萨有些意外，不过看他很认真地询问也就回答了。“就是整个星球都没有人，环境也不适合人居住。”  
“啊，原来是这样啊，抱歉抱歉。”  
嬉笑的嘴脸也那么令人作呕。  
不知不觉中，弗利萨被他影响了太多，只是他都没有察觉。  
弗利萨坐在小型飞行器里认真地再把粉底抹了一遍，精致如弗利萨，无论做什么也要完美状态。  
飞船降临地球，这次弗利萨的目的不再是单纯的找孙悟空复仇了，而是寻找龙珠，或许可以让龙珠把自己的身高变高一些就能与孙悟空更好的决斗了。打开舱门，弗利萨的尾巴甩开甩去地走了出来，却被早已察觉的孙悟空和贝吉塔二人用瞬间移动赶了过来。  
“哼。”弗利萨轻哼，明明这次想手下留情的。  
“弗利萨，你想找龙珠吗？”孙悟空很率直地询问。  
“没错。”  
赛亚人表情严肃起来拧紧眉：“你想再次许愿不老不死吗？”  
“呵呵呵，不老不死已经不是我的目的了，孙悟空，我现在只想打败你，把我所受到的屈辱百倍奉还。”  
“什么啊，我以为你又想许愿不老不死，如果你是想打败我就不要用龙珠这种投机取巧的办法啊。”  
“哼。”帝王高傲地仰起头飞在半空。“不错，那就让我杀了你们再去寻找龙珠好了。”  
只是现在刚好是这片地域的夏天，太阳灼晒着地面，冰冻恶魔族的弗利萨感到略微有些热，脸上的妆都要因为渗出来的汗花掉了，双方交手前一秒弗利萨喊了停。  
“干什么啊弗利萨，要打的话就快点。”  
“真是粗俗。”弗利萨降落到地面朝手下勾了勾手，手下递过来纸巾让他得以擦汗。“哼，这次你们运气好，下次可不会饶了你们。”  
孙悟空完全不明所以。  
弗利萨教训着设置飞船目的地的手下，脚用力地踩了上去：“都说了不准选择夏天！”  
手下很是委屈：“可、可是大王……龙珠……”  
“那就等这里不是夏天的时候再来啊！先去找别的地方！”  
“是、是……”  
弗利萨的飞船开走了，虽然莫名其妙，不过也算是又一次守卫了地球吧。


End file.
